This invention relates generally to a disk-shooting toy, more particularly, it relates to a safety disk-shooting toy with sound and light effect that can be dismounted to become a hand-held style or combined to form a self-propelled toy.
Sound and light effect seems to be the most popular appended function to a toy nowadays that is greatly attractive to the adults not to mention the kids.
It is all right that the accompanying sound and light effect of a shooting toy is one of the stimulating and exciting inducers, however, the hard pellets in use so far may hurt people accidentally, and because of the complicated structure of the present shooting toys, the high production cost and difficult retrieval of the pellets hinder the further popularization.